The AKATSUters
by Mizuhashi Azumi
Summary: First Akatsuki's fic and songfic ! Akatsuki mempunyai grup band namanya The AKATSUters, dan saat ini mereka sedang konser di Konoha. Bagaimana jadinya ya ? ONESHOT !


Aloha semuanya ! Kali ini aku hadir dengan songfic terbaruku sekaligus fic Akatsuki pertamaku, he he… Udah liat judulnya ? Bingung gak ? Oke, fic ini berhubungan dengan band yang sedang ngetop saat ini yaitu The Changcuters. Jadi, Akatsuki menjadi band yang serupa gitu lah. Ada yang nggak suka sama lagunya ? Aku suka lho, lagunya bikin semangat. Oke, ini dia ! Dan jangan lupa review, oke ?

Disclaimer : Akatsuki punya Kishimoto, sedangkan lagu yang dinyanyikan punya The Changcuters. He he he…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**The AKATSUters**

Suatu siang di kota Konoha, digelar festival band antar kota. Konoha menjadi tuan rumahnya, lalu mereka yang ingin menonton harus datang ke Konoha.

"Waa ! AKATSUters !"

Sorakan apa itu ? Oh… Ternyata ada sebuah band yang bernama The AKATsuters, anggotanya terdiri dari 10 orang personil. Banyak amat ! Kenapa ya ? Oh… Karena yang jadi vokalnya banyak, cara mereka bernyanyi bergantian. Personil The AKATSUters adalah Pein di drum, Itachi di vocal 1, Konan di gitar 1, Tobi di bass, Sasori di gitar 2, Kisame di backvocal 1, Kakuzu di vocal 2, Hidan di backvocal 2, Deidara di vocal 3, dan Zetsu di backvocal 3. Mereka sering mengadakan tour ke setiap kota, di Konoha adalah ke 3 kalinya mereka tampil.

"Baiklah semuanya ! Apa kabar ?"

"Kyaaa ! Itachi !"

Itachi jadi figure paling top di antara personil lainnya, karena dia punya daya tarik. Oalah !

"Baiklah, kami akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu dari kami yang berjudul "Racun Dunia" !" –**woi ! itu kan punya Changcuters !**-

Itachi menoleh ke belakang, mereka yang dibelakang mengangguk. Bertanda mereka siap !

"Okay ! 1 2 3 !"

Dentangan drum mulai berbunyi, suara gitar terdengar telah dipetik, dan hentakan kaki para vocal dan backvocal pun berirama.

(karena ini nyanyi bergantian, jadi kutandai. Ita untuk Itachi, Ka untuk Kakuzu, Dei untuk Deidara, Ki untuk Kisame, Hi untuk Hidan, dan Zet untuk Zetsu)

Ready !

(Ita)

_Racun… Racun… Racun…_

_Mati laju darahku_

_Memang kau racun_

(Dei)

_Ampun… Ampun… Ampun…_

_Takluk sudah hebatku… _

_Takluk sudah hebatku…_

_Memang kau racun_

(Ka)

_Wanita racun dunia_

_Karna dia butakan semua…_

(ItaDeiKa)

_Racun… Racun… Racun…_

_Hilang akal sehatku_

_Hilang akal sehatku_

_Hilang akal sehatku_

_Memang kau racun !_

_Wanita racun dunia_

_Karna dia butakan semua_

_Wanita racun dunia_

_Apa daya itu adanya_

_Woooo…_

(Ita)

_Racun… Racun… Racun…_

(Dei)

_Mati laju darahku_

(Ka)

_Takluk sudah hebatku_

(ItaDeiKa)

_Hilang akal sehatku_

_Hilang akal sehatku_

_Memang kau racun !_

Deng deng, deng deng ! Deng deng, deng deng !

(ItaDeiKa)

_Racun… Racun… Racun…_

_Racun… Racun…_

(Ki)

_Racun…_

(ItaDeiKa)

_Racun…_

(Hi)

_Racun…_

(ItaDeiKa)

_Racun…_

(Zet)

_Racun…_

(ItaDeiKa)

_Racun…_

(Ki)

_Racun…_

(ItaDeika)

_Racun…! Racun…! Racun…! Racun…!_

(Hi)

_Racun…_

(ItaDeika)

_Racun…!_

(Zet)

_Racun…_

(ItaDeiKa)

_Mati laju darahku_

_Takluk sudah hebatku_

_Hilang akal sehatku_

_Hilang akal sehatku_

_Memang kau racun !_

Drek drek drek…! (backsound akhir lagu)

Berakhirlah lagu itu, semua bersorak sorai menyeru-nyerukan nama AKATSUters.

"Makasih semuanya ! Muah muah !"

Itachi mulai tebar pesona, Deidara dan Kakuzu mual melihat partner mereka yang sok kecakepan itu. Padahal menurut mereka, Itachi hanya bujangan tua –**loe piker perawan euy !**- dengan adanya keriput di bawah matanya itu –**fans Itachi, I'm very sorry…**-. Semua personil menuju ke depan panggung meninggalkan alat pasangan mereka –**heh ?**- dan melambaikan tangan.

"THANK YOU EVERYBODY !"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Waduh ! Ancur deh ! Ternyata bikin fic kayak gini pusing juga ya, aku sampe kliyeng-kliyeng sendiri. Itu juga harus cari lirik lagunya dulu di Google sama dengerin lagunya terus menerus. Maaf ya klo kurang menarik, karena aku bikinnya agak buru-buru karena udah sore (mau tau kenapa ? silakan PM). Oh ya, untuk kalian yang ingin memastikan kebenaran liriknya, silakan dengar lagu Racun Dunia. Persis sama lho ! Dan sepertinya ini bukan fic ya, kayak menuliskan lirik lagu malah. He he.. Jangan lupa REVIEW ! Thanks…


End file.
